


Plausible Reasons for Making Out With Your Partner

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Case Fic, Fakeout Makeout, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Protective Steve McGarrett, Top Steve McGarrett, Undercover As Gay, mentions of serial killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve didn't have time to think before he heard the door start to open. All he could process was that there was only one plausible reason to be standing this close to another man outside a gay bar that wouldn't blow their cover, so he hauled Danny into a passionate kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this fic PWP and casefic, but it's pretty much porn with only the slightest veneer of plot. Based on some of the events mentioned in this fic, it takes place after 7.08, but you don't need to have watched that episode to understand this story. For the purposes of this story, Danny and Steve are both conveniently single.
> 
> I used this generator to come up with the name of the nightclub, which is fake as far as I know: http://names.pub/nightclub-names

Steve tilted his head and signaled that Danny should meet him in the alley outside the nightclub. Danny nodded slightly, and Steve left for the designated meeting point. Steve paced near a dumpster as he waited for his partner to join him outside after waiting a few minutes until it wouldn't look suspicious.

Five-0 was currently attempting to track down a serial killer. Their serial killer had a particular predilection for short, blue-eyed blondes of either gender. The team had interviewed two survivors of the serial killer's attacks, a man and a woman, and managed to gather enough information to form a composite sketch and decent physical description of their suspect and to know about his modus operandi, but they hadn't been able to track down a name yet. The killer pretended to hook up with someone and then lured them to an alleyway outside the club where he would sexually assault and then strangle his victim.

So far, the killer had murdered five people who had gone to various Honolulu clubs that were popular with tourists. One of the few places he hadn't targeted yet was The Aura, a popular gay bar downtown, but he was due to make an attack there according to the pattern Jerry had generated back at headquarters.

With no other leads and with time ticking until the killer struck again, Five-0 was forced to send Danny in undercover with Steve as backup. Kono was positioned on a nearby rooftop, with Chin and Lou parked in a fake delivery van in front of an apartment building near the club. Steve had been positioned at the bar all night, knocking back drinks that looked like cocktails, while Danny was mingling with the crowd and flirting with every man in sight to hopefully draw the attention of their serial killer.

The opening of the door drew Steve out of his musings, and he let out a breath as his partner exited the club, the thumping bass music trailing out of the club until the door closed behind him. Danny looked even more attractive than usual tonight, with jeans that were practically painted on him and a tight button-down shirt that showed his broad chest and muscular arms to advantage.

"So, did you find something? Because all I found was a bunch of horny guys looking to hook up, but nobody suspicious."

Steve gazed into Danny's eyes. He needed to focus on the case, not how hot Danny looked in that outfit. "Yeah, I saw this guy hanging out near the bar who looked just like our composite sketch. He wouldn't stop staring at you, and he kept bragging to this other guy about how he was going to 'fuck that blonde with the tight ass.'" Steve scowled at the memory. It had taken every ounce of focus for him to not punch the guy's lights out for talking about Danny like he was a piece of meat.

"Alright, good then. You point him out to me, and I'll go over to the bar and act interested in him. I'll get him to go outside with me, and I'll arrest him, just like we planned."

Steve kicked a beer bottle away from him. "Yeah, I guess."

Danny moved in close to him. "What's with the aneurysm face, babe? You've been acting weird since we were driving over here."

Steve swallowed and touched Danny's shoulder. "I just hate this plan."

Danny frowned. "But we all agreed this was the best idea."

Steve shook his head. "I know, but I hate letting this guy get near you."

Danny scoffed, attempting to draw away. "You think I'm not capable of handling myself, or something?"

Steve pulled Danny back in by the shoulders, desperate for him to understand. "No, I know you can handle this. It's just, I--" Steve's mind flashed to their description of their suspect, who was built like a linebacker, and the haunted look in the victims' eyes when they described their attacks. With their current plan, Steve knew he would have to follow Danny and the suspect from a distance, and frankly, putting Danny in that kind of danger scared him. He rubbed his hands up and down Danny's biceps. "I know it's stupid and irrational, but I hate the idea of purposefully putting you in danger. Especially when I'm not there to protect you."

Danny's mouth hung open in surprise, and his eyes had an unreadable mixture of emotions. Before he could attempt to determine what his partner might be thinking, Chin's voice sounded on the comm link in his ear. "Guys, there's a giant crowd heading out the door right now."

Steve didn't have time to think before he heard the door start to open. All he could process was that there was only one plausible reason to be standing this close to another man outside a gay bar that wouldn't blow their cover, so he hauled Danny into a passionate kiss.

Danny made a muffled sound of shock, but he quickly got with the program, moaning and kissing Steve back enthusiastically. He was one hell of a good actor, because he was pressing Steve back against a brick wall within seconds. Steve let one hand drift toward Danny's ass while the other splayed against the middle of his back. Danny pressed one knee in between Steve's spread legs, groaning as the move brought their hardening cocks into delicious contact. _Definitely not acting then._

"They're gone," Kono smugly informed them, causing Steve to pull away from the kiss, gulping in lungfuls of air. Over the comms, Lou didn't seem to be doing much better, choking on air.

"You alright, Lou?" Chin asked.

Steve heard Lou drinking water. "I'm fine. I just didn't expect to see the start of a gay porn movie all of a sudden."

Kono snorted. "And how do _you_ know how gay porn movies start?"

"Damnit, girl, I don't! But what else would you call that?"

"It was definitely something," Chin sounded incredibly amused. "But, guys, we _are_ in the middle of a case."

Steve took his hands off of Danny regretfully, and Danny stepped a few feet back from Steve, looking at him with a furtive, lustful expression. Danny turned away from Steve and cleared his throat. "Right, so Steve we'll let me know who this guy is, and we'll go with the plan we established."

"Right," Steve agreed.

"I'll go back in, and then you'll follow me in a couple of minutes." Danny pulled out his earpiece so that the rest of the team couldn't hear his next words. "And after this whole thing is over, we'll talk about whatever the hell this was," Danny said gesturing between them, "and why you feel this need to be unnecessarily protective of me."

"Okay," Steve replied, nervous about what might happen during their talk, but hopeful when Danny smiled at him encouragingly. He smiled shakily in return. He couldn't wait for that talk.

* * *

The plan was executed without a hitch, and Danny already had their suspect handcuffed by the time Steve made it outside. Danny wordlessly passed the suspect off to Chin, who only raised his eyebrows slightly at the way Danny and Steve immediately left the scene for the Camaro.

"Your place?" Danny asked. Steve nodded, and they drove to Steve's house in silence for several minutes.

Danny was the first one to break the tense silence. "Why did you decide to kiss me in the alley?"

Steve tightened his grip on the wheel. "It was the only thing I could think to do in that situation. We were standing pretty close."

Danny sighed. "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense." _Was it Steve's imagination, or did Danny sound disappointed?_ He shot a glance to his partner to see that he was fidgeting with his hands. He looked miserable and oddly vulnerable.

Steve forced his gaze away. "I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it before, though."

"Oh. Uh, me too. The thinking about kissing you part." Steve grinned at that admission. "Would this be at all connected to the weird protectiveness thing?"

"Kind of. The thought of what that guy wanted to do to you, it scared me, Danny."

Danny's voice was soft. "It scared you?"

Steve bit his lip. He couldn't let himself tear up when he was in the middle of driving. "Every time I see you get hurt, I feel scared." He thought of the sarin attack, the building collapse incident, and the most recent situation where Danny and Grace had been held hostage by terrorists. "I knew I would be right there, that the rest of the team was close by, but I kept worrying about what if our plan somehow went sideways, what if he hurt you."

Danny clasped the hand Steve didn't have on the wheel, interlacing their fingers. "I knew you had my back and wouldn't let anything happen to me. For the record, this whole stupid overprotectiveness thing goes both ways." Danny chuckled when Steve glanced over at him. "Why do you think I nag you so much whenever you're going to do one of your typical death-defying stunts, babe?"

Steve pulled into his driveway and shut off the car engine. "I think I'm starting to understand that now." He stared at his and Danny's hands, feeling inexplicably shy. "Do you, uh, want to come inside and finish what we started in the alley?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Danny leaned in to kiss Steve softly for a moment, and Steve blinked his eyes open in confusion when Danny wasn't there and he heard his laughter from outside the car. "Come on! You said inside!"

 _Right, he did._ Steve scrambled to get out of the car and follow his partner to his front door, where he quickly unlocked the door, admitting them both inside.

Once they were inside and Steve had locked the front door, Danny kissed him and pushed him against the wall next to the door in an imitation of their positions in the alley.

Steve groaned, bucking his erection against Danny's hip as Danny moved to suck a hickey onto his neck. "Fuck, Danny. What do you want to do?"

"With you? So many things. Right now, I want you to take me upstairs and pound me into your mattress."

Steve let his head fall against the wall at Danny's words. "Jesus Christ."

Danny snickered. "Nope, just Danny. I do appreciate the implied worship, though."

Steve captured Danny's lips, kissing him until he was breathless. "Come on, I'll worship you upstairs."

Danny tugged at Steve's hand. "Lead the way, babe."

Steve and Danny were barely able to keep their hands off of each other long enough to make it upstairs. By the time they made it to Steve's bedroom, they had both lost their shirts somewhere along the way, and Danny was unbuckling Steve's belt. Steve backed away from him long enough to open the door, slamming it shut once they both entered the room. Danny quickly finished undoing Steve's belt and pushed his pants and underwear down in one smooth motion. He moved a small distance away from Steve to quickly take off his own jeans and underwear and hopped onto Steve's bed.

Steve stalked over to Danny, hovering over his naked partner as he straddled him and gazing at his body in wonder. "You're so beautiful, Danny."

Danny laughed. "Only you would get this sappy right before sex."

He reverently caressed Danny's lower abdomen and wrapped his other hand around Danny's dick. "I just really love you, that's all."

"Hey, Steve, look at me." Steve gazed up at his partner, who stroked his cheek. "I love you, too." He grabbed a pillow and positioned it under his lower back. Danny spread his legs wide for Steve, planting his feet flat on the mattress. "I want you to show me how you feel about me."

Steve kissed Danny again, slowly, sweeping his tongue through Danny's mouth and making him shudder as he continued to stroke Danny's cock. He left Danny for only a few seconds to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom from his bedside table. He returned to his position between Danny's legs and poured the lube onto his fingers. Steve used one hand to firmly stroke Danny's shaft while the other rested underneath Danny as he slid one finger into his entrance.

"Yeah, babe, just like that."

Steve thrust his finger in and out of Danny's hole a few times, watching as his partner closed his eyes and moaned. When he added another finger, Danny hissed.

Steve frowned and stopped. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Danny shook his head. "I just haven't done this in a while. It will take me a while to get used to it."

Steve continued cautiously, glad to see Danny eventually moaning again. He pressed inside at a different angle, and Danny gasped, clutching at the bedsheets with his fingers.

"Oh, God, Steve, more!"

Steve added a third finger, thrusting them against Danny's prostate and making him whimper and rock against his hand. _Fuck, that was hot._

Danny reached out to Steve's hand to still his fingers. "I'm ready."

Steve withdrew his fingers and his hand to roll the condom over his cock and slather it in a generous amount of lube. He positioned himself over Danny, bracing his hands over Danny's shoulders and groaning against his neck as he slowly pushed himself inside.

He squeezed his eyes shut against the intense sensation, forcing himself to hold back and stay still until Danny calmed down. He could hear Danny panting against his ear. "You can move now."

Steve slowly pushed himself in and out, raising his head to gaze into Danny's eyes and reveling in the dazed, aroused expression he saw there. Danny was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen, and he fit perfectly around Steve's cock. Being inside him like this was making Steve's heart race, and not just from the physical sensations.

Steve lifted Danny's hips slightly from the pillow, wanting to be even deeper inside him. The new angle elicited the familiar gasp from Danny, and he wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and his arms around Steve's shoulders.

"Please, Steve, please!"

Steve pushed harder inside Danny, letting one hand trail over Danny's hairy chest while the other fisted his cock. He steadily increased the pace when Danny bucked his hips to meet his thrusts until he was pounding Danny into the mattress as he had asked earlier.

He couldn't get enough of the way Danny cried out underneath him or the look on his face, sweaty from exertion and contorted in bliss. He would never be able to live without him, without this.

"Need you, Danny! Need you so much!"

"Steve!" Danny came into Steve's hand, splattering his semen onto Steve's fingers and his own abdomen.

The sight of Danny coming, along with the feeling of Danny's inner walls constricting around his cock, sent Steve tumbling over the edge with a couple more thrusts, grunting Danny's name as he came.

After a few seconds, Steve carefully extracted himself from Danny. He removed the condom, tying it off and throwing it into the wastebasket near his bed, and collapsed next to his partner.

"Holy shit," Steve said.

Danny giggled. "That about sums it up."

"How are you doing, Danno?"

"I'm pretty sure you just fucked my brains out, so I'd say I'm doing very well."

Steve yawned. "That's good." He pulled Danny into a loose embrace, and Danny melted into his side. He felt Danny lightly tracing his liver scar and smiled at the reminder of what Danny had done for him.

Danny pressed a feather light kiss to Steve's collarbone. "Good night, Super-Seal."

Steve carded his fingers through Danny's hair. "Night, Danno." Steve felt content as Danny fell asleep next to him, his head pillowed on his chest, and a soft snore issuing from his mouth. As corny as it was, Steve even adored Danny's snores. He planned to tell Danny that in the morning just to see what dessert he would compare Steve to this time. Steve closed his eyes and let the lullaby of Danny's snores lull him into his own rest.


End file.
